elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribunal
The Tribunal were the "gods" of Morrowind until about 3E 428 when the Nerevarine intervened on Azura's behalf during the events of . The members of the Tribunal were Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil. History of the Tribunal The Tribunal achieved godhood around 1E 675, which is approximately 3,570 years before the events of Morrowind. It began with the War of the First Council after the Chimer uncovered a plot by the Dwemer sorcerer-architect Kagrenac to use the Heart of Lorkhan to construct the Numidium, a giant construct and a mockery of the Daedra and the Chimer faith and way of life. War ensued between the two races. Nerevar, leader of the Chimer, and Dumac Dwarfking, leader of the Dwemer, faced off in battle and were both seriously injured. Dumac is assumed to have died at the location, and Kagrenac disappeared along with the rest of the Dwemer when he used his tools on the heart. Nerevar lived for a short time and sought out the counsel of his advisors Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil, about what should be done with the Heart and Kagrenac's tools. He left his close friend Dagoth Ur to guard Kagrenac's tools while he was gone. Nerevar and the Tribunal agreed to keep and study the tools and Heart of Lorkhan, but Nerevar's wish was that they should not use the tools for themselves. Nevertheless, they returned to the Dwemer citadel where Dagoth Ur was left on guard. They found him corrupted and unwilling to give up the tools to Nerevar and the Tribunal. Dagoth Ur escaped from the ensuing fight but was forced to give up the tools. After the death of Nerevar shortly after the battle at Red Mountain Sotha Sil acquired an understanding of how the tools of Kagrenac and the Heart of Lorkhan work, and thus how to use them to turn the Tribunal into living gods. The Tribunal then went through the process to steal its divine essence for themselves. Azura then appeared before them and cursed them for their sacrilege, and then subsequently the entire Chimer race after Sotha Sil angered her by saying that they didn't need the Daedra anymore, as the Tribunal were the new gods of the Chimer people. Some time after the Nerevarine destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan, the Tribunal of Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil became known as the "False Tribunal" while Boethiah, Azura and Mephala became the "True Tribunal". Members of the Tribunal Vivec Of the three members of the Tribunal, Vivec is the most visible. He is regarded as a poet, warrior, and benevolent king. Vivec's "Anticipation" is the Daedric Prince Mephala. He also shares some of the darker sides that characterize Mephala, such as secretive murder. He appears in as being half-Chimer and half-Dunmer. Vivec resides at his temple in the self-titled city of Vivec on Vvardenfell island. The player has the choice of attacking and killing Vivec in the game. However, in TESIV: Oblivion there are rumors that he has left Morrowind for another locale, but it is never mentioned where he is or if he is still alive, leaving his fate open ended to the player. He is the Vi in ALMSIVI. Almalexia Almalexia is the second most visible of the Tribunal and is regarded as the brave and compassionate queen of the Dunmer people. Boethiah is Almalexia's anticipation. In Morrowind's expansion pack , Almalexia is still completely Chimer in appearance. Almalexia resides in the city of Mournhold, in the province of Morrowind. Having lost her sanity, Almalexia tries to kill the Nerevarine to prevent her own death after the defeat of Dagoth Ur at Red Mountain in , even though she is already mortal by that time. She is seen during the second era in . She is the Alm in ALMSIVI. Almalexia has her own Personal Ordinators, which have similar armor to the ones that listen to Lord Vivec. Their armor is heavier, but provides more protection. They also carry special Ebony Scimitars. Sotha Sil Sotha Sil is the least visible of the Tribunal to the public. He is regarded as being an extremely powerful and intelligent wizard. Sotha Sil's anticipation is Azura, and he lives in his Clockwork City made up of his own machines. In Sotha Sil is entirely Dunmer in appearance (or he could have decayed, making his skin look darker). He appears to have lost his lower body and right arm and replaced it with machinery. Sotha Sil is killed by Almalexia as part of a plot to destroy the Nerevarine and stop the prophecy associated with the Nerevarine. He is the Si in ALMSIVI. The only time one gets to see Sotha Sil is after Almalexia has disposed of him. Gallery SothaSil.jpg|Sotha Sil after being murdered Goddess Almalexia.jpg|Almalexia Vivec God.png|Vivec Almalexia (Online).jpg|Almalexia in Online, in the Tribunal Temple in Mournhold Appearances * ** * * * ru:Храм Трибунала Category:Deities Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Lore: Factions Category:Tribunal: Factions